Mafia Child
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Death Note x Supernatural x-over. Bella is worried about her brother Mello after she finds out he has joined the LA mafia. Dean tries to persuade Mello to get out of it. rated for later chapters
1. Truths

Supernatural/Death Note

**(This kind of came up out of nowhere. Seriously. But both my friend and I agree that casting Bella as Mello's older sister cannot exactly be entirely ruled out. LOL! It just fits.)**

**I don't own Death Note OR Supernatural**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mello! I want to talk to you! Get out here now!"

Bella rapped on the bathroom door angrily. Mello could just hear his sister's muffled voice over the sound of falling water around him.

"I'm in the shower." Mello replied irritated. He wasn't in the mood for this. Ever since the blonde's sister had found out that he was a member of the L.A. mafia, she had been relentless to him. And quite frankly, it was trying on Mello's nerves.

Again, Bella was pounding on the door.

"I don't bloody well care!" She shouted. "This is about you and the mafia! And I demand some answers!"

Mello rolled his eyes and busied himself with rinsing the shampoo out of his almost shoulder length blonde hair.

"It can wait." He replied simply.

He heard his older sister make a loud growling sound from the other side of the door.

God that woman was so annoying!

A few minutes later, being curious about what was going on, Dean Winchester, Bella's boyfriend, came up the hall.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Bella didn't look at him. Instead, she merely glowered at the bathroom door, looking as if she were about to tear it off its hinges with her bare hands.

"It's my stupid little brother." She hissed through gritted teeth. "He refuses to talk to me."

Dean mused for a moment. This was so typical. He remembered the first day that Bella had introduced him to her younger brother, Mello. Dean had thought that the feminine blonde was a girl and got threatened by him in much the same way Bella had threatened Dean many times before. However, despite some tribulations, Dean and Mello actually got along pretty well, although it was hard to see.

Dean looked at Bella. Determination showing in his green eyes. "Let me talk to him."

Bella blew through her nose. "I'd like to see you do any better." She replied amused. "But even so, the door is locked. You'd have to be able to get him out or get in to knock some sense into that thick skull of his." And with that, she walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dean watched her go. _…Get him out or get in… _It was too simple. Hurriedly, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperclip. He had found it on the floor and had just felt like picking it up.

Although, now it came to his rescue. Dean deftly straightened out the thin piece of metal and poked it into the hole in the door's handle. There was a click and Dean opened the door and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Mello shouted angrily through the glass shower doors. "Get out!"

Dean put the top of the toilet seat down and, using it as a seat, stubbornly sat down.

"Not like you have anything I haven't seen." The older man replied amused.

Mello glared daggers at him. "What do you want?"

At first Dean didn't answer. He just sat there, his attention seemingly absorbed in the wall across from him. He then sighed.

"She's really worried about you, you jerk." He said. "About you being in the mafia and all."

"If that's all, then I said it can wait." Mello growled, rubbing a soapy washrag over his arms and chest. "Now get out."

But Dean didn't budge. "I'm not leaving until you say you'll quit the mafia."

"Well, then you'll be sitting there for a long time." Spat the blonde. Then after a short silence added, "Oh. I know what this is about." He ran the washrag over his arms again. "You want me to quit and all that crap so you can go back to my sister like an ass-fucking hero. I should've known. Only a guy like you would try doing something noble if it meant you got sex afterwards."

That was the last straw. In a matter of seconds, Dean had slammed open the shower door and rammed Mello up against the wall. He held him there. The exposed blonde fighting to break free from those crushing hands.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dean growled contemptuously. "I don't care what the hell you say about me, but when you throw your own sister into it, that's when it really pisses me off!" He slammed Mello into the wall again, making the blonde gasp in pain.

After regaining some sense about him again, Mello stared at Dean with a deep hatred in his blue eyes. "Let go of me." He hissed acidly.

Dean glared back. That same hatred reflecting in his own eyes. "Quit the mafia."

"What. You gonna rape me if I don't?" Mello put on a smirk, although at the moment he was well aware of Dean's real strength.

"I might." Dean bluffed through clenched teeth. "You'd like that, wouldn't you."

"It's not like it hasn't happened to me before." Mello shot back, rather weak this time.

At hearing this, Dean stopped in disbelief. "What?"

Mello had averted his gaze. "Let me go…before I make that the last word you ever utter."

But Dean didn't back off. He considered the blonde as a new understanding materialized in the back of his mind. In that moment, the tough blonde that everyone was so intimidated by, was nothing but a trapped human-being.

"Is this why you can't leave the mafia?" Dean prodded conclusively. "Because they keep you as their sex toy?"

"I have a job there." Mello said. Tears began to form in the corners of his wild eyes. "I want to surpass Near and capture Kira. I chose this path…" He trailed off. His body began to shake uncontrollably. Dean loosened his grip and helped the blonde rinse off and get out of the shower.

"Here." He handed Mello a towel and stepped back to let him dry off.

Mello was silent. He wrapped the towel around his waist and unlocked the door. "You can't tell Bella, Dean." His voice was almost a whisper. "She can't know. I have to do this on my own."

- - - - - - - - -

**Yay! First chapter of Mafia Child. What an odd crossover ne. lol.**


	2. Confrontation

**(Don't own!)**

- - - - - - - - -

Somewhere a phone was ringing. It was 3'oclock in the morning. Mello hadn't been able to sleep very well at all that night, so the sudden call didn't bother him, as it usually would have. Blindly, Mello reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the night stand beside the bed.

"Hullo?"

"Mello. Oh thank God." A familiar voice sounded relieved.

"Matt?" Mello sat up. "It's fuckin' 3 in the morning."

The red-head on the other line sounded serious. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Mello raised an eyebrow. "At three in the morning…" Silence, then: "Matt, what's going on? Did something happen?"

Matt shook his head, although he knew that his friend could not see. "It's nothing." Then rather hastily, he added, "Look. I'll be there in ten minutes tops. I'll talk to you then."

The blonde sat there in his bed listening to the dial tone. What was going on? What was so important that Matt had to drive all the way there to tell him? Something didn't sit right at all.

Those ten minutes went by fast. Before Mello knew it, Matt had arrived at the apartment, buzzed in, and had been let in by Bella. Mello's sister was not too thrilled about having her brother's friend show up at such an insane hour, but after getting an anxious look from the goggle-clad-red-head, backed off. She would find out soon enough.

Once Matt and Mello were shut inside the room Mello was staying in, Matt rounded on him.

"I got a call from some guy called Rod Ross. He was looking for you."

The sudden mention of that name sent chills up the blonde's spine. He felt nauseas. Even in the dark, Matt could see that his friend had turned pale. The red head became severe.

"So, you do know him." He said conclusively. There was acid in his tone of voice. "He one of your mafia buddies?"

He was jealous. Mello could hear that in every word his friend spoke. It began to piss the blonde off. How could Matt think that? How could Matt think that he was with some other guy? How dare he think that! Mello glared up at the man standing in front of him.

"He's my boss, for your information. And he called me like he calls every one of his lackeys." Mello barked. "He probably called cause I need to come down there. It deals with the Kira case."

But this wasn't good enough for Matt. Nothing was ever good enough for the gamer unless he made sure of things himself. In one swift movement, he had seized hold of both Mello's shoulders and was face to face with him.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

Mello's eyes widened. "What?"

The red head was determined to find out. "I want to make sure you still belong to be, and only me."

Mello glared up at his friend. "I don't belong to anybody."

"Fine." Matt told him. "Whatever you say." The hand that had found its way around the back of the blonde's neck, shoved Mello forward. Their lips crashed against each other. Matt's tongue forced its way inside Mello's mouth. The blonde grunted softly in protest, but nothing more. He wanted Matt. He needed Matt. And on top of it all -- he wanted to forget --

_"You want to get help from the mafia, you'll do what we tell you blondie."_

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Haha! Hear that? He even sounds like a girl. This will be fun."_

The two of them hit the bed and Matt instantly began the task of removing his lover's shirt. Mello cringed under Matt's kisses as the memories came flooding back.

_"Not here! This is Matt, not those mafia bastards!" _

Matt came up from licking at his lover's navel and looked into his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

One of the blonde's arms came up and rested over his eyes. Matt wondered why Mello wouldn't look at him.

"It's nothing." Mello breathed. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest, it almost hurt to speak. "Just continue on with what you were doing."

_"Looks like the little slut wants more."_

_"…please…no…"_

_"Well, who are we to deny him. Now hold him still!"_

_"I'm…gonna…break!"_

Again, Matt was sucking at Mello's neck and tracing his hot tongue along the blonde's collar-bone. It felt so good. Mello groaned and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. He wanted to hang onto the goggle-clad gamer forever and never let go. He wanted to be drowned in his lover's kisses and melt like chocolate at his touch. To forget about the mafia. To forget about L's death. To forget about everything except for the two of them.

All clothes removed, Matt paused and stared down at the blonde laying beneath him. He knew there was something that Mello wasn't telling him. It was nagging at the back of his mind. Something had happened that had changed Mello. Not much, but enough to where Matt noticed it. Mello opened his eyes at the sudden halt of the red-head's touch.

"What?" He asked hoarsely.

"Something happened that you're not telling me." Matt said breathing hard. "I know how you are Mello, so you might as well spill it, caz I'm gonna find out."

The blonde squirmed beneath him. "Fuck Matt. I promise to tell you."

The red head was impatient to get inside his lover. So much so that he could hardly stand it, but he had to know.

"Tell me now." He demanded.

Mello wrapped his slender arms tighter around his companion's neck, pulling him closer. "I'll tell you." He panted softly against Matt's neck. "But please…let's do this first."

The way he begged Matt to finish what they had started…Matt couldn't take it anymore. He thrust into his lover as if it were the only thing that would keep him alive. Mello gasped at the sensation his companion impaled him with.

Yes. Once they were tired and out of breath, laying in each other's arms and watching the sun rise, he would tell Matt everything.

- - - - - - - - -

**Well, it is a crossover no. lol. Nothing more to say. **


End file.
